<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Take A Little More? by lecturience</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767419">Can You Take A Little More?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecturience/pseuds/lecturience'>lecturience</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And The Naughty Misuse Thereof, Because LURVE!, Bondage, But also kinda soft?, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Shadow Clone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecturience/pseuds/lecturience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in the centre of the room, bare but for the restraints holding his arms aloft, Tobirama made for a lovely sight. Madara made sure to memorise it. Behind his lover, an identical man did the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Take A Little More?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I have four smutty MadaTobi stories in the works (a circus fic, a pre-Konoha sex pollen fic, an a/b/o fic, and an arranged marriage one) (oh, plus a couple super-tentative-mostly-notes soulmate fic ideas), most of which I started months ago, and instead the next thing I post is an idea I came up with this morning and wrote in a single sitting. (I just want to finish those other four! Why you yank me round like this, muse-o-mine?) So… enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara was hard, but nowhere near as far gone as Tobirama, who had been the focus of the evening. Tobirama’s cock was flushed so deeply that the tip edged towards purple, and it glistened with the precum Madara’s thumb had smeared across it.</p>
<p>Tobirama tried to arch into Madara, to rub their cocks together, but the bindings made it difficult. His wrists were firmly secured in padded leather cuffs attached to a sturdy beam overhead. He had <i>just</i> enough give to stand flat-footed comfortably. Arching forwards would bring him to the balls of his feet… if he weren’t already on them, due to the way the identical man behind him had spread his stance before pushing in. As it was, the arch had him teetering on tiptoe, which was not nearly enough leverage for what he wanted.</p>
<p>Gripping his lover’s hips, Madara pushed him back instead, timing it with a thrust from behind. Tobirama cried out in shock as it turned the smooth penetration into something a bit sharper. They settled into a rhythm, Madara shoving Tobirama’s hips back, kissing him gently all the while, in contrast to the rough motion.</p>
<p>When Tobirama made a startled sound, Madara drew back. A brief glance at his own smirk told him exactly what had happened: his clone had slipped two fingers in alongside his cock, as planned. Giving Tobirama one last kiss, sucking on the lower lip, he stepped away long enough to fetch the oil bottle. He’d set it aside earlier, after he and his clone had spent a good half hour stretching Tobirama open. Their fingers had tangled together as they’d prepped their—his? pronouns got weird when there were two of them—lover, who had squirmed, flushed throughout, appreciating the extra <i>dexterity</i> that fingers coming from two directions had given.</p>
<p>Such a pretty picture he’d made, Madara mused, as he passed his clone the oil. And one he’d immortalised with his Sharingan, which remained active even now, perfectly memorising the way Tobirama shivered as oil was trickled between his cheeks, catching on the cock slowly sliding in and out of him, making the glide <i>much</i> smoother than needed. Except no, it was definitely needed. And Madara’s eyes swirled faster, hand unconsciously stroking his own cock as he watched Tobirama jerk, knowing his clone had just pressed another two fingers in. Four now. His other self’s thrusts grew slower, shallower, deepening very gradually, stretching past fingertips to first knuckle, then second.</p>
<p>Tobirama whimpered when he finally took the bridge of the knuckles, head tipped back. The clone held him with a hand low on his stomach, pressed as close to Tobirama’s back as he could be. Overhead, wrists twisted in their cuffs, but they were too tightly bound to come free easily—Madara had made sure of that. Besides, it was more restless movement than any true desire to get free. Madara made sure of that too, eyes constantly flitting from the lovely play of tensing muscles and hard leaking cock, back to Tobirama’s mouth where he bit his plush lower lip, but their longstanding Words of Objection were never uttered.</p>
<p>His clone had settled deep, rocking rather than thrusting, so when he finally drew back fully, Madara knew what was coming next. His Sharingan spun faster, greedily hoarding the memory of Tobirama’s sharp indrawn breath and wide eyes as a thumb was tucked in at the other side of the clone’s cock, which then pushed in, slow and steady and unfaltering. Tobirama arched away, emphasising the long stretch of his body, but still spoke no Words—only a desperate whine escaped his lips. The sound drew Madara in, his own cock forgotten as he stepped close, cupping his lover’s face with gentle hands, speaking soft words between softer kisses until Tobirama calmed, panting against his mouth.</p>
<p>“How are we doing?” Madara prompted, just to be sure, nuzzling along a red tattoo to the edge of Tobirama’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Bright stars,” Tobirama said shakily, which were Words of a very different, much more encouraging sort.</p>
<p>“Hmm, can you take a little more?” he murmured in an ear, before biting softly at the lobe, and Tobirama shivered, and took a breath, and then nodded. Madara drew back, hands trailing from face to shoulders, down chest to hips, grasping firmly before meeting his clone’s matching red-and-black gaze—it was strange, to see his own face dark with restrained pleasure—and nodding. His other self didn’t withdraw, stayed deep, but Madara saw the way his arm shifted as he adjusted his grip, fingers curling around the cock, fisted rather than slipping in straight.</p>
<p>Tobirama sucked in a sharp breath and instinctively tried to buck away from the stretch—more than he’d ever taken before—but Madara held his hips in place. That whine was back, still desperate, now edging towards panic. But no Words. The only words were his clone’s: soft, sweet, encouraging things murmured against the back of Tobirama’s neck, interspersed with the occasional hissed filth as the clone struggled for control. Tobirama stopped trying to arch away, but he was still making that sound. It made Madara anxious in two very different ways, between the throbbing of his cock, and the <i>need</i> to soothe his lover</p>
<p>So he dropped to his knees and took Tobirama in his mouth.</p>
<p>The way the frantic whine cut off, almost with a hiccup of breath, was oddly cute for the situation. He would have smiled, if his mouth wasn’t too full for it. As it was, Madara glanced up at Tobirama with a fond crinkle to his eyes. When their gazes met, Tobirama latched on as if <i>just that</i> was enough to steady him, as if hypnotised—but no, the only thing his Sharingan was doing was memorising every exquisite moment—and Madara smoothed down his flanks, then wrapped hands around the lower half of Tobirama’s cock, stroking what his mouth couldn’t take.</p>
<p>Beyond them, the clone started to move. He began with small rocking motions, but drew back a bit more each time until, with a whimper from Tobirama, he pulled free.</p>
<p>And then he pushed back in.</p>
<p>With each pass of the clone’s fist across the tight entrance, Tobirama whimpered again, until there was a constant litany of them, the most beautiful music Madara had ever heard. He had never before wished, quite so fiercely, that the Sharingan memorised sounds the way it did sights and chakra. It seemed almost sacrilegious that he’d have to rely on faulty human memory for those strung-together whimpers.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Tobirama’s tone changed, going sharper and more desperate in a way Madara recognised, that he met his clone’s eyes again and they mutually decided it was time. As much as he’d like to make Tobirama break this way—to swallow down his come, while on his knees, as another him fucked Tobirama from behind—that wasn’t the plan for this evening. As Madara drew back, his clone reached round, gripping the base of Tobirama’s cock, squeezing just enough to be sure he wouldn’t come yet. Tobirama whimpered, eyes glazed, hips squirming as if torn between rocking back into the clone’s fisted cock and fucking his fist.</p>
<p>Madara took a moment, after he stood to retrieve the oil again, to walk a circle around Tobirama and admire the sight from every angle. His lover looked truly a wreck, he thought admiringly, as he poured an excessive amount of oil over his cock and groaned as he stroked it before stepping closer.</p>
<p>Tobirama, who had tipped his head back on the clone’s shoulder, lifted it again as Madara traced a finger down his tattooed chin then curled it behind his neck to draw him into a kiss. He hummed softly, opening his mouth when Madara ventured deeper, more contented recipient than active participant, as he sometimes got when Madara pushed him <i>just</i> the right amount.</p>
<p>When a hand slid down Tobirama’s leg, then gripped behind his thigh and pulled it upwards, Tobirama obligingly let it be wrapped around Madara’s waist. And then, abruptly, sweet pliancy sharpened into shocked realization as Madara reached past Tobirama’s raised thigh for his own cock and pressed forward, nudging towards the already filled hole.</p>
<p>Wide red eyes met swirling red and black, and held for a beat. Then, with a shaky exhale, Tobirama licked his lips and nodded.</p>
<p>From behind, the clone drew back, almost all the way out, fist slipping free. Instead of drawing away, the hand reached further between Tobirama’s legs to help guide Madara’s cock into place. And if seeing his own face in pleasure had been odd, Madara reflected, having another self touch his cock was even odder. But the thought was fleeting, quickly forgotten in favour of the impossible tightness of pressing his cock into Tobirama beside another, and the way that Tobirama arched, twisting, mouth open and silent as if he was beyond sound, until he <i>wasn’t</i>, until he was making that frantic, desperate whining sound again.</p>
<p>Both Madara’s reacted to it at once, pressing closer to soothe. Except that just pressed their cocks deeper, and Tobirama shuddered, letting out a sob.</p>
<p>“Darling?” the clone murmured, kissing the back of his neck. The hand that had been squeezing the base of Tobirama’s cock was now moving, more softly petting it than stroking. The other pressed flat to his chest.</p>
<p>“How are we doing?” Madara asked, concerned, cupping Tobirama’s face and catching eyes which were… oh, they were hazy and dazed in what was usually a very <i>good</i> way.</p>
<p>“Bright—” Tobirama paused as his voice broke. Swallowed hard a few times. “Bright stars,” he rasped. “The <i>brightest</i> stars. <i>All</i> the stars.”</p>
<p>Two Madara’s simultaneously chuckled, and Tobirama whimpered as, pressed tight between them, the vibration reverberated through his whole body. Something dark and possessive and <i>pleased</i> curled in Madara’s chest. He met his clone’s eyes over Tobirama’s shoulder, finding agreement there.</p>
<p>And then they <i>moved</i>.</p>
<p>It took a few awkward moments to figure out the mechanics, but they soon settled into an alternating rhythm—one thrusting in as the other pulled out. Not only was the extra friction better for their own pleasure, <i>Tobirama</i> seemed to like it best, which was always the priority. Pinned between them, at their mercy, Tobirama tipped his head back, panting and whimpering at being so perfectly stimulated—because, they soon figured out, it was impossible <i>not</i> to hit the right spot at nearly every moment when Tobirama was so <i>full</i> that <i>everything</i> was being touched.</p>
<p>As Tobirama’s cries once more grew sharp and desperate, the clone’s hand, still petting his cock, began to stroke in earnest. Madara held the leg over his hip in place as it threatened to slip, while the other hand threaded in pale hair, tugging Tobirama into a messy kiss that lost any finesse when they all came, harder than they ever had before.</p>
<p>It took a long while before Madara found the energy to move. Tobirama was still shaking as Madara carefully disengaged with a last, soft brush of lips. As he drew back, releasing Tobirama’s thigh, the clone unexpectedly made a thoughtful sound and caught it before it could fall. And then he reached for the other one and lifted them both.</p>
<p>Madara swallowed hard as he stepped back. Staggered back, really. But who could blame him, given the sight presented: Tobirama, shaking and post-orgasmic, suspended from the ceiling, held open so Madara could see where he was still stretched from Madara’s cock, and watch his come slowly trickle out past Madara’s <i>other</i> cock, still inside him.</p>
<p>Tobirama stirred, blinking dazedly, mind slowed by moments like these—moments of pleasure and being overwhelmed—as it never was anywhere else. When he fully registered the sight he must make, he blushed, a truly rare sight—only discernible from his flush of arousal by the way it tinted the tips of his ears—and Madara had to step close and kiss him again.</p>
<p>Eventually, his double’s cock softened enough to slip free, and he released Tobirama’s legs as Madara reached up for the cuffs. He freed one arm first, massaging as he lowered it, checking the wrists even though he knew that, despite their strength, the cuffs had been perfectly soft. His clone shook his head when Madara reached for the second, gesturing for him to hold Tobirama instead. Which was good thinking, because when the clone released Tobirama’s second arm, it quickly became clear that Madara was the only thing left holding him up.</p>
<p>The clone pressed one last kiss to the nape of Tobirama’s neck before slipping away. Madara heard the sound of running water from the adjoining bathroom, and Tobirama finally stirred in interest as he no doubt felt the fire jutsu used to heat it. The clone dismissed itself when it was done, and Madara swayed in place, clutching Tobirama tighter as the memories hit.</p>
<p>Fuck, the memories.</p>
<p>He now knew what it was like to fuck Tobirama from two angles <i>at the same time</i>.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he finally said once he’d regained control. He helped a shaky-kneed Tobirama to the bathroom, where they wasted no time sinking into the steaming hot tub. Madara’s sigh of pleasure was nothing to Tobirama’s moan as he settled straddling Madara’s lap. Madara was not surprised—his lover’s elemental nature lent to a deep appreciation for water at the best of times. Added to the aches and pains he was no doubt starting to feel, and the way the heat hopefully eased them, the bath probably felt divine.</p>
<p>They soaked for a long while. Only once Tobirama’s lingering trembles faded, and he began to look a <i>little</i> more clear-eyed, did Madara finally break the silence.</p>
<p>“Was it all you hoped for, darling?” he asked gently.</p>
<p>Tobirama huffed. “You told me you wanted my Shadow Clone Jutsu for <i>paperwork</i>,” he accused with a pout—a petulant expression he always denied making—but Madara didn’t take it seriously. There was no real ire there, it was just Tobirama being contrary because that was as much in his nature as water was. Madara had, after all, given him <i>exactly</i> what he’d wanted. The two fantasies he’d managed to pry from Tobirama, as recompense for forgetting Madara’s birthday amidst a research binge two months ago—specifically restraints (arms, not legs, and never supine, an odd specificity that Madara was tactful enough not to question) and double penetration (which, since they were exclusive and too possessive to permit a traditional threesome, had required some creative thinking on Madara’s part)—had combined into one delightfully erotic evening.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” Madara simply said. But smug. <i>So</i> smug. Because he’d <i>definitely</i> won the ‘best birthday gift giver’ competition. Which wasn’t technically a competition at all, but if it was in Tobirama’s nature to be needlessly contrary, it was in Madara’s to be needlessly competitive.</p>
<p>Tobirama’s pout deepened, but he curled closer, lax and soft, and tellingly said nothing—which was as good as effusive praise and thanks.</p>
<p>Madara’s smug grin softened, heart warmed right through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently Madara’s idea of the perfect birthday gift is to fulfill a sexual fantasy or two? I mean, Tobirama’s not complaining, even if the smug <i>is</i> a bit much.</p><p>Also, didn’t really fit in-fic, but the “bright stars” thing is related to Tobirama’s chakra sensing, and how I imagine having that ability blocked is Very Not Good. He’s used to chakra everywhere, endless specks of light (“bright stars”) to his senses, and suddenly not having it would be an unnerving sensory deprivation. So stars are good! Along the same lines, his no-go safeword (or ‘Words of Objection’, just cause I wanted to capitalise it) is probably something like “everything’s dark” or “endless night”.</p><p>Also 2.0: Urgh, picking a title for this one was <i>so hard</i>.  I almost used the “Bright Stars” thing, but in the end decided that “Can You Take A Little More?” was a better lead-in to the story. (Also naughty. It got points for being naughty.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>